<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【犹耶/JCS2000】净瓶是两支一对的吗 by leoliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861061">【犹耶/JCS2000】净瓶是两支一对的吗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver'>leoliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《自以为是》的小型番外。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【犹耶/JCS2000】净瓶是两支一对的吗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>犹大进门看见耶稣四仰八叉地躺在床上，枕头掉在地上一个。<br/>犹大走到边上踢了一脚床柱，没有使耶稣动弹一下。他的眼皮颤抖，试图证明他还醒着。当然，即使是这种情况犹大也有办法让他产生反应。他坐到耶稣旁边，摸出口袋里的香烟点燃了。<br/>"嘿…别在卧室里…吸烟……"抗议在犹大听来很难和说梦话区分开。<br/>犹大不为所动地吸了半根，直接将烟头按灭在床头柜上——那上面已经有几个圆圆的痕迹在了。<br/>"你累了吗？"犹大躺到耶稣旁边问。<br/>听到这个提问，耶稣睁开眼睛。在他用干燥的双唇去触碰犹大的之前，他回答:"不。"<br/>耶稣过来时犹大伸开胳膊搂住他，尽管没人会因为重力倒下去。这个吻依然是委顿的，它带着某些能量消耗殆尽的错觉，使犹大不知所措。<br/>"…我不是说这个，"犹大抚着他的后背，"你想休个假吗？我觉得最近你总在化妆间睡着。"<br/>耶稣又把稍微积攒的力气全数泄掉了。他一直会在行程中间抓空睡一会，15分钟自动醒来，精准无误；有好几次在车里彼得都没发现耶稣睡过去了，毕竟他坐得那么板直。后来彼得就规定不可以在车上戴墨镜。<br/>但耶稣比以往更嗜睡。<br/>犹大确立了这种印象后就在脑内组织了一下记忆，发现耶稣这两个星期内确实经常醒不过来，他每天至少要多睡三次，这时这种模糊的数据也足以让犹大警惕了。<br/>然后犹大就放弃了从不交出来的副驾驶座，他不顾耶稣的反对和不满坐到他旁边，若见他睡着了就扶住他的头颈让他躺下。犹大每天往车里搬东西遭到了约翰和彼得的联合制止，于是他改变方向要求支一笔钱买辆房车。只有西蒙支持他——西蒙早早早早就想要一辆房车了，而且他终于打赢了雅各坐到了副驾驶座上。<br/>"我不能……"<br/>犹大皱起眉头，他知道耶稣的意思。<br/>"你确定？不用在意取消行程和合同的问题，你本来就是雇人来操心这些的。"<br/>"…哈啊……就……一天。我可以睡一整天…"<br/>"别管了，我有办法。今天开始你就休息，到月底没有工作。我会安排好的。"<br/>耶稣一句不落地听见了犹大所言，心想你一定早就在谋划了。</p>
<p>后半夜，犹大开走了西蒙的老旧汉兰达，这车半个月前钥匙丢了就没再动过——现在西蒙还在每天精神振奋地嫖着犹大的保时捷，带上马太和安德烈兜风或者办事。车塞得太满，以至于枕头只能垫在犹大身后，但那相对真正的护腰来说又太厚了，他不得不以难受的姿势窝着开车。夜里走这趟高速不是好主意，上一个加油站还因为检修而封住了。犹大咬着牙从嘴缝里漏出一句脏话，这时在后座的团子开始呓语。他或许是因为被犹大粗鲁地裹了个空气稀薄而睡得不好。犹大睃了一眼后视镜。耶稣说:<br/>"妈妈……"</p>
<p>耶稣开着窗摆弄起火炉，犹大打了个喷嚏，挂着毛巾走进来。<br/>"这儿到底是哪？"耶稣在炉火跟前搓着手，不一会就觉得视线里留下了焰心的影子。<br/>"一个朋友的闲置房产。出房门记得带上记号笔，这儿太tm大了。"<br/>耶稣和犹大共同的朋友就只有一位。<br/>他们同时笑了起来，好像耶稣并不在意在一个陌生别墅——陌生庄园——陌生城堡醒来。<br/>"你绑架我？"<br/>耶稣强调了语句中的动词，然后随手抄起一支巴掌大的装饰用净瓶扔过去。犹大背后就是窗户，而这间理论上是三层，他好歹努力地接住了这不知道是不是古董的玩意儿。<br/>"嘿嘿嘿，小心点…你又不是没见过她发飙。你的用词在法律上太严重了，请让我纠正你的看法——地图和车钥匙就放在柜子上，你可以随时离开。"<br/>耶稣展开地图，见园内的部分还有三个车站和一条铁轨的标识。<br/>"观光车？"<br/>"她特意弄来的蒸汽机车。走路一天也遛不完花园，她这儿单说园丁至少30个了。"<br/>"…太疯狂了。不过她值得。"耶稣伸伸懒腰，"玛丽配得上她想要的一切。"<br/>"而我们连房车都不批。"犹大抓到机会立即抱怨，"你应该很清楚，你又不是没钱。"<br/>"我清楚。随你们管理吧。你需要多少就取多少。"<br/>"你真慷慨，老板。既然你这么说了，我就是厚着脸皮也要买一辆了。"<br/>现在耶稣的整个团队里最值钱的东西就是犹大的保时捷，还是犹大拿自己的工资和投资收益买的。他虽然凄惨地赔过，现在倒重操旧业做起理财了；他也替马太打理一部分私产，那小个子没多少野心，只想留点被称为积蓄的应急钱，但他不知道犹大已经帮他赚出一座海岛小山头了。<br/>耶稣来回研究着地图:"可我们到底在哪？"<br/>"郊外。"<br/>"郊外？请保证你所说的'郊外'在国境线之内。"<br/>"抹大拉的玛利亚向你保证。"<br/>耶稣喜欢在舒适的清晨拌嘴。他环视周围还有多少能砸人的物件，一边说:"玛利亚有点讨厌你，你知道吗？"<br/>"一样。"犹大笑着抱住肩膀。现在还很冷，但他的皮衣不知道去哪了，"但偶尔有这种场合……我们两个不得不统一战线。比如绑架你。"<br/>"啊，不，"耶稣摇头，但是微笑着，"她不应该这样。你们真乱来。"<br/>耶稣像一个工作狂。之所以说"像"，是因为犹大看得出他并不是。但他已经承载了太多人的生活，他得为他的员工而努力，包括犹大在内；他得为观众的理想和妄想负责，通过约翰孜孜不倦带来的傻逼平面拍摄和访谈节目——现在他甚至在考虑让耶稣涉足短视频VLOG之类的操蛋东西；他还得不断出现在不同场合，结交圈子里的朋友，说些假话，装成热衷交际的样子。<br/>唯一能安慰犹大自己的是演戏对耶稣来说不是难事。但犹大开始觉得这一切有悖于自己签下合同时的设想了。<br/>他的思维在被这个行业悄悄更改着。比如他突然说出来一句以前绝对不会喜欢的话:"你知道吗…即使在这儿，狗仔也有办法拍到你。"<br/>"怎么做到的？"耶稣像知道答案的老师那样提问。<br/>"不知道…无人机？或者混进园丁里？做他们那行的能付出一切。所以我在想——要炒作一次吗，你和玛利亚？你能顺理成章休假了。"<br/>耶稣和玛利亚闹出过绯闻，但那只是十分凑巧的无稽之谈，在他们合作的一部电影的庆功宴上狗仔们像受邀了一般拍出了高清照片，而内容无非是耶稣拽住了被高跟鞋崴到脚的玛利亚。在新闻飞得到处都是时，犹大去挨个拷问了安德烈和马太之外的所有人，最终证明这并不是刻意之举。<br/>当然，牵红线的好心狗仔也妥善安排过了——他没死，他在非洲拍摄动物大迁徙。<br/>耶稣没有当即否定，但也没在思考这件事。<br/>"我不需要。没错吧。"耶稣的语气如同征求意见，"我是天才的演员。"<br/>犹大"哈"了一声，撑住脑门。<br/>这是在他们刚认识的时候，犹大对于炒作和耶稣的评价。西蒙想拿一些"看着很努力"的照片作为话题，而花钱炒作那玩意儿还不如硬说耶稣杀过人更有用。<br/>"你在改变你的想法了，犹大。"<br/>"你的意思是…我在变质？不，耶稣。我在为我的薪水拼命。记得我的保时捷吗？"<br/>"我和保时捷之中选择一个如何呢？"<br/>犹大不会被这种小打小闹的问题难住:"选你，亲爱的。你自己看不见，但你吐气的时候银币正大把大把地掉下来呢。托你的福，我拿准备叫应召的钱抽Treasurer。"<br/>"去你的。"<br/>"千万别在媒体面前这么说话。"<br/>耶稣走到犹大面前，他们互不退让地对视了一阵，耶稣说:"你是说狗仔也能拍到这里吗？"<br/>"我只是…有可能。"<br/>"让他们拍这个吧。"</p>
<p>犹大还是失手掉落了那支东方古董，地板接住了它。耶稣为了让狗仔获得良好的视角而抓着犹大不放。<br/>"该死。"犹大翻了个白眼笑起来，他半身都因为向后闪避而挪到了窗外。从远处看，园丁们只要一抬头就能看见一个莫名的秃头不知道在三楼搞什么。这算是园子里少见的笑话。<br/>"绝佳的新闻？"耶稣得意地问。<br/>"绝佳的新闻——同时你的事业立刻就能完蛋。"<br/>耶稣不以为然。三天前一个叫约翰的歌手还出柜了，得到的是十几条私信威胁和50万粉丝的支持。<br/>犹大轻轻握住耶稣的肩膀，试图让耶稣严肃地听他:"不是因为别的。他们会说你是'骗子'。"<br/>"我猜你已经准备好如何应对负面消息了。"<br/>犹大叹了口气。<br/>耶稣猜对了。<br/>犹大悻悻地继续说:"算了…真被拍到了再说吧，别管了。我想说…呃你还记得昨天你说过什么吗？"<br/>"你指的是？"<br/>犹大挠挠脖子:"你说你可以睡一整天。所以我本来打算在这呆上一天。"<br/>"本来…？"耶稣瞪大眼睛。<br/>"不过既然你还挺…清醒？…的，我就先回去一趟。我走之前给他们留了文件，但是他们顶多一天就能全乱套。"</p>
<p>在办公室，马太举起了犹大留下的文件——纸条。他念给众人听:<br/><strong>致其他各位:耶稣从今天起休假至三月三十一日。可从三月三十一日午后三点开始联系工作。期间勿扰。※西蒙有责任维护保时捷的状态，否则将收到去非洲外勤的拨款。</strong><br/>马太翻开第二张。<br/><strong>致马太:必要时要求安德烈协助你。文件分门别类放在左数第三和第四个抽屉，蓝色文件夹内是应对制作人J·纳尔森、广告公司代表桑吉·梅菲尔德、导演波尔·冈茨和彼得的办法。</strong><br/>彼得大喊起来:"他疯了！犹大这个疯子！"<br/>马太翻开第三张。<br/><strong>彼得，去你妈的。</strong></p>
<p>"什么？"<br/>"我得走了。"犹大让自己看着轻松些，希望耶稣能同意他的提议，"你知道，马太搞不定他们所有人。"<br/>"什么？！"耶稣提高了声音，"我还想让你和我去花园里走走！"<br/>与此同时，他又抓起了摆放着的一只陶瓷盘子，展示给犹大:"你带着我逃出来，现在你要离开？！犹大·以斯加略，你留在这。否则半小时之内，房车的预算都得拿来赔偿玛丽。"<br/>"天，你能不能别…我想你一定不是刻意损坏他人财产的类型。"<br/>"那要看你是否能成全我了。"<br/>耶稣将盘子扔过去，犹大接住了但十分慌张。他趁机关上了窗户:"别别别！别再扔了！"<br/>耶稣很久没这么开心了，他笑着说:"准备好，汤姆，游戏开始了。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>